


Pick Me Up

by propertyofpoeandbucky



Series: Bucky Barnes Oneshots [10]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-14 17:48:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29670963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/propertyofpoeandbucky/pseuds/propertyofpoeandbucky
Summary: As requested by anonymous: Do ‘you know what this is made of *grabs shirt* boyfriend/girlfriend material’ with Bucky pls and thank you.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes & Reader, James "Bucky" Barnes & You, James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader, James "Bucky" Barnes/You
Series: Bucky Barnes Oneshots [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2180304
Kudos: 20





	Pick Me Up

Bucky Barnes was completely smitten with you. Everyone saw it except you, of course. You, honestly, thought he was just getting into your pants. You saw how he was with other girls, so you just figured it was the same case…it wasn’t.

Bucky was frustrated. No matter how hard he tried, he could tell you weren’t interested. He knew he should’ve stopped..but he just couldn’t. He wanted you to see how much he genuinely cares for you. So he went to the one person he thought he’d never go to for help: Sam Wilson.

Sam laughed at Bucky’s proposal. After catching his breath he asked, “Wait, so you want me to help you win Y/N’s heart? What happened to that ‘forties’ charm’ you always bragged about?”

Bucky glared at Sam, “This is different. _She’s_ different. How can I get her to see that I really like her?”

Sam shrugged, “Try stupid pick-up lines. I overheard her and Stark laughing about those once.”

“Okay, but I don’t know any stupid pick-up lines!”

Sam smiled mischievously, “Oh you will.”

The next day, you had your papers spread around the kitchen counter. Sure, you were an Avenger, but you were also a college student and finals were kicking your ass. You were stressing out and you felt like your head was about to burst.

When Bucky walked into the kitchen, he saw you there: hair tied up messily, frantically scribbling words into a notebook, and muttering facts to yourself to help you remember. You looked a mess. Bucky suddenly felt doubtful about going through with his plan. He then watched as you groaned and dropped your head onto the counter muttering, “I can’t do this.” Bucky then decided he should go forth with it because, maybe, just maybe, it will lighten your mood.

“Hey, Y/N?” Bucky walked up to you.

“Not now, Barnes.” You mumbled to him with your head still resting on the countertop.

“But I really need to ask you something.”

You lifted your head and looked at him, “What?”

He offers you the hem of his shirt, “You know what this is made of?”

You gave him a confused expression, “I don’t know. Cotton?”

Bucky shook his head, “Boyfriend material.”

You blinked at him then a chuckle left your lips paired with a smile, “Good one, Barnes.”

Bucky shrugged, “I saw that you looked pretty stressed. Figured you might need something to cheer you up.”

You nodded, “Mission accomplished. However, that doesn’t get rid of all of the work I still have to do. But thanks, anyway.”

“How about I help you?”

You cocked your head to the side a bit, “Really?”

“Yeah. I can help quiz you or something?”

You crossed your arms and looked at him suspiciously, “What’s the catch?”

“No catch, I just want to help you out.”

“I’m not falling for your little tricks, Barnes. Don’t think you can just smooth talk me, flash a smile, then I’ll suddenly let you into my pants like all the other girls you mess around with.”

“Wait, what? No! I swear! I’m just trying to help you, ‘cause I like you a lot! Plus, there aren’t any other girls! You’re the only one I’ve had my eye on!” Bucky then facepalmed realizing what he just said, “So much for being a smooth talker,” He mumbled to himself, “Nevermind. Forget I said all of that. I’ll just leave you to your work, sorry.” He spun around to leave, but your hand caught his arm.

“Bucky! Wait! Don’t leave. I, uh, I’d very much like for you to help me study.”

“You’re not gonna laugh at me, are ya?

You shook your head, “No, ‘cause I like you too.”

Bucky suddenly straightened at your words and smiled, “Well, I guess we better get to it, then.”


End file.
